The invention concerns an arrangement comprising a drawer and an extension guide for the drawer. The drawer has a drawer container and a front panel connectable to the drawer container, the drawer can be releasably fixed to the extension guide by a fixing device, and the extension guide has at least a first and a second latching position for fixing the drawer. The invention further concerns an article of furniture comprising a furniture carcass, at least two extension guides fixed in mutually superposed relationship to the furniture carcass, and at least a first and a second drawer latchable to the respective extension guides by a fixing device. The at least two drawers respectively have a drawer container and a front panel connectable to the container. Arrangements of this kind are disclosed for example in DE 20 2005 018 788 U1 or in DE 20 2005 005 489 U1.
To assemble articles of furniture, the manufacturers of the articles of furniture or fitments supply generally standardized components which can then be relatively quickly and easily assembled by the fitter on site. Thus, in most cases, uniform extension guides for drawers are made available, which are fitted to the furniture carcass. A pre-drilled drilling pattern is generally already provided on the furniture carcass to permit positioning of the extension guide to correspond to drawers which are to be later fitted. In that respect, in the state of the art it is always necessary to take account of the kind of drawer which is later to be fitted to the extension guide. In other words, when a front pull-out arrangement is used, in which the front panel butts against the furniture carcass in the closed position, the extension guide must be fitted to the furniture carcass at a further forward position. Otherwise, when fitting the drawer to the pre-mounted extension guide, a problem would arise that an extension guide which is disposed completely in the closed position could no longer be reached at all by the drawer together with the front panel as the front panel already butts against the furniture carcass before reaching the fixing position of the drawer on the extension guide. It is only if the fitter of the extension guides precisely knows beforehand what kind the drawers to be fitted are, that he can suitably position the extension guides further forwardly or rearwardly.
Thus an object of the invention is to be able to position extension guides on the furniture carcass in uniform fashion irrespective of knowledge about the drawers which can be later fitted.
A further problem arises in particular if the arrangement of the drawers is to be subsequently altered. More specifically then the individual drawers no longer match together with the positions of the extension guides, and the extension guides would have to be subsequently removed and re-fitted at a suitable location.
A further object of the invention is therefore that of permitting simple and matched fitment of drawers in extension guides. In particular, the invention seeks to provide that the individual drawers can be fitted to the extension guides independently of the fixing positions of the guides. The invention seeks to provide that there is no need for subsequent and complicated re-fitting of extension guides.